Carnival of Rust
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: No one expected the tragedy that happened in Cloud's hometown.But what if instead of leaving the injured Zack behind Jenova tells her beloved son to bring the puppy along.After all she might just have a use for Zack Fair...  SephZack/someClack/pastZangeal
1. Chapter 1

Why am I making another one? I have no idea...considering I'm stuck between making this a ZackSeph story or a Clack story with a hint of Zangel...although I do know that for the most part there will be a lot of interacting between Seph and Zack. And I don't know if I want to keep Angeal dead I don't know I just know I have something planned for Angeal so I need the guy to live lol Or may be not still unsure but there will be a big twist in the story if he does live

Of course there's a twist since Jenova wants to use little Zacky for an interesting plan. ...hm... Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

Zack gasped loudly as he looked down at Sephiroth, the man he had a crush on since he had met him for the first time. Call him childish but it was puppy love at first sight, although he doubted that the older man would think of it as all the General had men and women craving for his attention, why would he, Zack Fair, be any different when compared to the masses?But here he was, a little bit after Angeal's disappearance he found himself in a sense becoming friends with Sephiroth. He wanted more than friendship but he was happy with what he got and wouldn't ask mor_e. _After all at the time he was in a relationship, a happy one, with Angeal Hewley his mentor_._

The older man was everything Zack could have hoped for, granted he could be a bit too serious and strict sometimes. But the teen knew and understood that it was just because his mentor was worried for him and wanted to keep him safe as best he could. And he loved Zack, the younger knew this and...as silly as it sounded, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He loved Angeal, sure he had a crush on Sephiroth but being with his mentor made him forget that.

Angeal made him feel like he was the center of his world, so the day that they went to that Wutai mission was the worse day of Zack's life. When the man he loved chose Genesis over him. Zack wasn't known for being jealous but for that instant he was, but it took a lot for him to believe that Angeal wouldn't come back. The trip to Banora, where he encountered both Genesis and Angeal, he allowed his emotions out to show just how hurt, how confused and how betrayed he felt.

He suppose that's where Sephiroth came in, he felt bad for the other man considering that his two best friends left ShinRa and him behind. In a sense he suppose he wanted to make him feel better, so he tried to become his friend, to get closer and show him that he could trust other people still. What he didn't count on was rekindling the love and affection he felt for the man, reviving his childish crush and turning it into a new love. Zack would always have a place in his heart for Angeal, but the older man made it clear when he chose not to come back, which brings us back to his current situation.

Sephiroth stared up at his puppy, yes, Zackary Fair was his puppy now. At first he didn't want to realize his emotions, he didn't want to risk it. Especially...especially after Genesis...Angeal...them leaving was more painful than he would ever allow anyone to know. He didn't want to get close to another like that and yet he found that Zack Fair had wiggled his way into his heart. With those bright blue violet eyes, those bright smiles, that carefree laugh, the bounce in his step and his personality.

It surprised him to find the younger smiling and being himself, even though his lover of almost two years and a half, had left him for his best friend and refused to return. And yet even as he wanted to keep Zack at a distance he couldn't, because before he could blink he had grown strong affection for the pup.

He could even say that...he was in love with Zack Fair...

And right now...

He was fucking Zack Fair...

The black hair teen panted softly as he lifted his hips, guided by Sephiroth's hands, moving up and down on his length. The General shut his eyes tightly for a moment as he took a deep breath, the puppy was so tight and intoxicating. Zack was so expressive on a normally daily bases so it was no surprising that he was as well in bed. But what Sephiroth love the most of these moments, were the little expressions on Zack's face, the little noise and those flushed cheeks.

Those full lips, open in a gasp, thick eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as he closed his eyes and arched his back. Squeezing Sephiroth's shoulders tightly, digging his nails into that smooth pale skin, calling out his name loudly not quiet a scream as he reached his release. Sephiroth gasped softly as he felt his younger lover clench around him, coaxing his length as he thrust a few more times before releasing his seed inside of Zack.

The younger First Class moaned and shivered as he felt the hot sticky fluids fill him, he would have fallen forward, if the other's hands were there to hold him up. A smile graced Sephiroth's lips as he brought Zack down to his chest, holding him close as he carefully pulled out of him not wanting to over stimulate the younger of the two. Sighing in a content manner, Zack snuggled against his hard chest, relaxing even more once he heard Sephiroth's hear heart beat. It would always calm, if he was afraid, worried, or reliving a nightmare that he would usually remain quiet about. After all Fair wasn't one to allow his negative emotions show, hell he had a bet going that he was die smiling. That was just the type of person he was.

And right now, Zack couldn't do anything else but smile...smile because despite everything that has happened, being abandoned but his ex-lover, it seemed that the world was being kind to him. And allowed the young First Class to find lover again, now that was something to smile about indeed.

* * *

Cadet Cloud Strife, against most popular belief enjoys the company of both men and women and he wasn't a god damn virgin. Nor was he some stupidly innocent kid that didn't know how to fucking masturbate for crying out loud. What teenage kid hadn't touched themselves at least once in their lives?

Now, moving on...

Cloud was having a small problem and that problem being a certain First Class that he had been crushing on, that's right, Zack Fair. On their mission toward that snowy mountain where Zack had confronted his mentor Angeal, he had known then that he was practically in love with the guy. He wanted to comfort Zack, it seemed that at the last moment Tseng had gathered enough strength to call for a back up team, consisting of Turks and some guy in a lab coat.

Cloud didn't really know what was going on, but as far as Zack was concerned, his ex-lover (even Cloud knew this) was dead and by his hands.

Once they returned to ShinRa, Cloud barely had a few moments to hold Zack and tell him not to blame himself, it wasn't his fault. He was even brave enough to lay a soft kiss to those lips that he desired. The raven haired teen didn't seem to mind and found it actually comforting but as soon as Sephiroth stepped in, Cloud was forgotten and Zack seemed to just collapse again his lovers strong chest and arms. The Cadet had always admired the General, wanted to be like him, to be a hero. But right now at this moment, he wanted nothing more but for the older man to disappear so that he could be the one comforting Zack...

That was selfish, he knew it, but still...he couldn't help what he felt.

He was even jealous of Aerith, Zack's other best friend who was a girl...

May be he just needed to get laid again so he can push away all these negative thoughts?

Yeah...may be...

* * *

Zack didn't know how his best friend felt about him, not for the longest. It was only after that small comforting kiss that he finally understood, Cloud was in love with him. He wasn't a person to feel guilty when he had yet to do anything wrong yet he did feel a bit guilty. He wondered why...it wasn't as if he had lead him on or made him believe that he had any romantic interest in the younger teen, he might have flirted a little but it was all in good humor right?

The raven sighed as he stretched across Sephiroth's comfy leather couch, gods what he wouldn't give to be able to afford some of these things...but then again he was now living with the General so there really was no point in wishing for such things. Hm...may be he should talk to Cloud? He didn't want to lose Cloud's friendship and he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Perhaps if he wasn't in a relationship with Sephiroth he would have asked Cloud out, but he was and he wanted to make it clear that he had no interest in the blonde past friendship. Now if he only could get out of the very comfortable couch, out of Sephiroth's apartment and to the barracks...

Hm...tomorrow sounded like a good idea...after all, all three of them would be going on a mission together to Cloud's hometown...

Too bad he wouldn't get a chance...

Too bad he didn't know Genesis was going to drive Sephiroth up a wall...

Too bad he didn't know how he could help his lover get it together...

Too bad that he didn't count on said lover to go insane, calling after his so called mother...

Too bad he didn't count on the whole bloody town going up in flames...

Too bad he didn't count on confronting Sephiroth as he had Angeal...

Too bad he didn't think that his lover was so far gone he was listening to a head of some alien bitch...

He couldn't stop him...and as he waited for Sephiroth, his teenage crush, the love of his life, to finish him off with one last killing blow...it never came...

And that was because Jenova hissed sweetly into her beloved son's head, ignoring the blonde was was charging to avenge his village. Knocking Cloud out of the way, sending him to the ground, before turning his attention back to Zack...his pet...his puppy that tried to defy him and his mother. Sephiorth reached down and scooped up Zack's broken body in his arms as he held his mother as well, he would do whatever he needed or what was asked, so that Jenova, his mother, would be pleased with him.

This was something Zack never counted on...was Jenova having plans for him...

Life's a bitch indeed...

* * *

Thus the end for now, theres a reason why the first chapter is written like this x3 well please review!


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like people might be interested in this story! Thanks, I'm really glad considering this idea has been floating in my head for a while now but I have been restraining myself from writing it since I had Aeris's Mistake to finally update as well and I'm still stuck on what to do for Host. So I suppose this will be one of the fan fics I will focus on finishing. Wow...actually finishing a fanfic...scary lol. Anyway I left you off where Zack was taken away from Cloud and the little reactor...well before we check in on Sephiroth and Zack, let's see what's going to happen to Cloud Strife.

Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

"NO! ZACK!"were Cloud's cries as he reached out with a shaky hand as he saw that monster, the once hero, Sephiroth. Lean down to where he had thrown down Zack's battered body, scooping it in his arms effortlessly as if he was merely picking up a doll.

The raven's eyes were shut, his breathing labored but seemed to curl up and nuzzle against the familiar chest of his once lover.

Cloud wanted to scream in anger.

Smirking, as if he knew what the blonde was thinking he walked towards him, with smooth yet slightly heavy steps. Cloud reached out and managed to grab the end of his leather over coat but it slipped through his fingers as they two, including Jenova's head, walked how he wanted to just grab a stab that bastard...he blinked, wait...why was it getting darker? He thought to himself as he struggled to get up only to stumble and fall down the stairs landing, whimpering a bit in pain.

He needed to stay awake...stay awake...he can't pass out here, he needed to go and save Zack. Who knows what that crazy monster was going to do to him. That man was no longer the Hero he had once looked up, the caring man behind the look of indifference, who loved and cherished Zack. This Sephiroth was a monster, and Cloud didn't feel guilty at all at the thought of the older man dying or at least disappearing. Just as long as he could help Zack, save him...the black haired teen had always been there for Cloud, looking out for him, taking him under his wing. He would not allow himself to fail...he can't...

"Zack..." he breathed as his vision started to fade into blackness.

As his consciousness faded, he could make out a few voices, foot steps, a lab coat and black suits.

"He survived..."

"Fair's missing..."

"Sephiroth...dead? Perhaps."

"Jenova."

"Take the specimen down to the manor."

"Sir?"

"Don't question do as you're told, take this specimen, put him beside Specimen A."

"...Yes, sir."

_"Zack...please...wait for me..."

* * *

_

Loveless - Acte III

Alors que la guerre envoie le monde vers la destruction hurling  
Le départ du prisonnier de son amour retrouvée  
Et se lance dans un nouveau voyage

Il est guidé par l'espoir que le don apportera bonheur  
Et le serment qu'il a juré à ses amis

Bien qu'aucun serment est partagée entre les deux amants  
Dans leur cœur, ils savent qu'ils se réunira de nouveau

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_It seemed to echo all over the vacant space all around him, not a single shred of light could be seen and that bothered him. Where was he? Wasn't he at the Mako Reactor a few moments ago? With Spehiroth ready to just finish him off? Well...why the hell was he in some dark place like this? Was he actually dead? Oh no...what had happened to Cloud? To Tifa? The towns people...Cloud's mother...was everyone dead?_

_"...I couldn't save anyone," he said to himself._

_Gaia, was this self pity?It must be...because at that moment he couldn't help but feel lower than dirt._

_He'll never be able to keep his promise to Aerith and all those wished would remain just that, merely wishes. He had really wanted to show her that there was nothing scary about the big blue sky, after all it was a beautiful thing to look at. Especially when filled with stars..._

_Zack sighed as he looked up at the black ceiling, "Angeal..."he mumbled. "What do I do?" he asked out loud, the normally confident SOLDIER found himself feeling lost. It was a strange sensation, after all he tended to feel so sure about his decisions but right now he had no clue on what to do or what was going on._

_"Oh...poor puppy, no one to reach out to you," purred a female voice, it like music and yet it was painful to hear as well._

_Zack turned around, eyes wide, "What the..."_

_There was a girlish giggle and a cold hand, that he couldn't see reached out to caress his cheek. "Little puppy...on one wants you...so alone,everyone had left you. Except for my son," the voice purred.  
_

_Zack gasped and flinched away from the invisible touch, "Jenova..." he said and glared. He hated her, that calamity , she had taken the man he loved. Killed Cloud's home town, hurt Tifa and who knows what else she had planned. Gaia what he wouldn't give to slap her across the face or something more drastic..._

_"My,my now puppy that isn't very nice-_

_"Leave me the hell alone!" he yelled as he reached behind him, to draw Angeal's sword...only to remember that it wasn't there and that the sword probably wouldn't materialize out of thine air._

_Again that laughter, which made his feel his skin feel cold causing goosebumps to appear on it. "Hm...ah yes...that sword you look for, didn't it belong to the master that abandoned you?"she cooed._

_Zack growled softly as he covered his ears and tried to block her out, "Shut up..."_

_"hm, yes what was his name? Well, you certainly taught him what happens when a master abandons his poor pup to survive on its own."_

_"Shut up.."_

_That laughter, like a drill going through his head!_

_"Angeal...yes, that was his name the master that-_

_"Shut up!"_

_"The master that you killed with you're own hands."_

_Zack's blood ran cold, and he found it hard to breath as if someone was trying to suffocate him," Stop it! I-_

_"The little puppy killed Angeal," the voice cooed softly like a cat purring_

_

* * *

_"No!"

Zack's eyes snapped open as he gasped, his body riddled with pain, he was sure that at least a rib was cracked two may be fractured or was that just phantom pains? His vision was blurry, his hearing muffled like there were cotton balls stuck into them. Not to mention the ache in his body, the pounding pain in his head as well. The teen groaned as he shuddered, jeez! What the hell? He was freezing! He frowned, was he in a cave? Why was he cold? May be if he could just move himself off of this wall-

He blinked and tugged on his wrists they were chained to the wall, a metal collar around his neck and his ankles as well. The younger SOLDIER groaned as he used what strength he had to rattle them,trying to free himself but he was just too tired...so weak...he hadn't felt this weak since the first time he had been given a mako shot. "What's going on..." he said as he groaned, he should have been able to break through them with his SOLDIER strength...but at the same time...where had all his strength gone. It felt as if he hadn't moved in so long...

He perked up at the sound of footsteps, as they got close he felt his heart beat rise, even though he had been trained to keep it still and steady. Who was it? Gaia it better not be Hojo or someone else that he would kick in the face if his legs weren't bound. But the moment the owner of said foots came into his view, even with slightly blurry vision he could tell who it was after all how many people out there in the world had long silver hair and bright cat like green eyes? Only one that Zack knew of, and the very man standing in front of him made him shiver.

"Seph..iroth..." he managed to say once he had recovered his voice that seemed to had skipped off to somewhere else, either that or it felt as if he hadn't spoken in months.

Sephiroth couldn't help the smirk that tugged on his lips as he watched the pet his mother told him to keep, he vaguely remembered the puppy. Yes, the puppy was so faithful to him, practically kissing his boots if he told him too. But then...he turned on him and on his beloved mother. The silver haired man had wondered him, that all those that stood between their way he would kill them no matter what. But Jenova has told him to keep the little puppy, break him in, make him see it their way, the right way. Yes, what mother wanted he would do his very best to achieve it. She had a plan for Zack, and in Sephiroth's point of view the puppy should be honored .

"I see that you're awake, puppy,' he said coldly and smoothly as he walked up to the chained main on the wall of the cave. The reason it was cold was because Jenvoa had chosen this place, the Northern Caves, they had been there for almost four months during which Zack had been drifting in and out of consciousness. He reached out to caress the other's cheek softly with a gloved hand, Zack flinched at the touch, glaring at Sephiroth. "Let me go...why am I even here?" he said.

Pulling back his hand before slapping him across the face, " Learn your place puppy," he said cruelly.

Zack gasped at the slap, his eyes wide with renewed hurt and betrayal, never had Sephrioth hit him like that before it was...unnerving.

Jenova hissed in Sephiroth's mind making him winced in slightly pain, "Stop that...how do you except him to full fill my plan if you keep beating? He must be washed and feed, he won't do me any good to have the puppy be in such poo shape for when you will transfer some of my cells into him."

Sephiroth's eyes widen for a moment before he stared at Zack, it took a lot of his will power to not pout at what his mother was saying, "Why would he need to be healthy or need your cells? I thought he was a prisoner, mother?" he asked.

Jenova seemed to cackle at that, "Oh my dear son, the puppy has a much bigger role than just out prisoner and your pet..." she said as she purred.

Sephiroth frowned a bit as he reached out to caress Zack's cheek again, this time the raven didn't flinch away, not wanting to get is again. " What role...do you speak of, mother?" he asked her as he caressed the slight bruise that was fading from Zack's cheek.

Jenova giggle, but it was a type of gave you those chills, Zack couldn't hear her so he didn't understand why Sephiroth had shuddered as the older man kept caressing his cheek in an almost loving manner.

"The role to be a vessel for me," she cooed.

The ex-Genreal frowned, what did she mean by that? Surely she didn't mean to use Zack as a means to control him. Why would his mother lower herself to use such a insignificant being when he, Sephiroth, was there and willing to do anything for his beloved mother that had showed him the way. In the back of his mind, where Jenova didn't linger, he vaguely wondered if he indeed wanted to know the answer to his question. "Vessel...?"

Once again Jenova purred like a feline presented with a delicious treat, "Yes...after all a woman might not work one who hadn't been exposed to mako, much less a weak body. I desire one that is strong, healthy above all the other idiotic creatures that live here."

Sephiroth felt a slight dread come over him slowly, but he wasn't prepared by the answer his mother would give; "You mean to use this human's body for yourself?"

Jenova scoffed and would have rolled her eyes if she could, instead she chuckled or rather it was more like a cackle.

"No, not for myself...but for those who will carry on my bloodline, you will help achieve this of course."

"What do you mean?"

Jenova purred more, "Why Sephiroth, I plan to use the puppy...to carry the prodigy of my bloodline. Yes, I'll alter him one my cells are placed inside him, once he is deemed ready...the puppy with bare your children." In truth she had been planning on use that Cetra, the last one, for pure irony, but at the least if she used the puppy they would be stronger than if she had sought out Aerith. Strong, and powerful after all she didn't need weak ones to survive her. Yes, this plan would be perfect...if not amusing as well. Oh, indeed she could be cruel but a girl had to do something for entertainment.

Sephiroth felt as if a bucket of cold water was bumped on him, looking in Zack's eyes, he reviewed what his mother had said and his first answer and only answer he could think of was...

"...Fuck no."

* * *

And Sephiroth the little mama's boy said 'HELL NO BETCH!'

Wonder how this will go...

Please review! The faster I type!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I'm so happy that this story was received , truly I was worried that perhaps it wouldn't go all that well. But I know some people find it kinda weird that Sephiroth had actually spoken against Jenova, I wanted to take a different approach with their relationship. Besides a little fight never hurt anyone! Lastly, Cloud's situation well...I'm gonna leave it mostly as a surprise it will be reviled but little by little not all at once. After all I want to make sure I don't mess up my own storyline lol

Anyway thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

No? Did...her perfect son, he pride and joy just say no to her? The calamity wouldn't have that! How dare he? Without her, without her precious cells he would be just another piece of trash just another human being. She hissed in his mind, "How dare you! Without me you'd be nothing!" she screeched in his winced in pain and pulled his hand away from Zack's cheek, slightly clenching his head, "M-mother...stop..." he mumbled as he stepped away from his captive and bit his lower lip in pain. It was as if having nails being dragged against a blackboard. It painful, if he wasn't use to experiencing some form of pain he would have cried out a bit. But he was the ex-General, he could handle it...even if it did hurt painfully...

Zack looked confused, a part of him ached with concern for his once lover. He wanted to reach out, kissing those desirable lips, gaia how he wished things were how they were. If only he could close his eyes, count to ten, open them and find that everything was how it use to be. He would be waking up to have strong and surprisingly warm arms around him. Sephiroth would already be awake, running his fingers through his spiky hair. He would make some smart remark and the taller male would merely roll his eyes and kiss his nose.

He wanted it back...

He wanted those happy moments

Those kisses

Those caresses

Those cat like eyes that would fill up with warmth

And that rare smile

That special laugh that only he got to hear

He wanted the man he fell in love with back

Zack wanted Sephiroth back, to be his and his alone.

He just wasn't sure how far he was willing to go to achieve that.

But he felt a wave of protectiveness, a want and need to break the chains that was holding him up against the wall to rush over to Sephirtoth and hold him close and miss him. He really must be out of his mind...Those green cat like eyes glanced at Zack for a moment before he turned away,

"Mother, forgive me," he said calmly to her, "Perhaps if you explained more clearly the purpose of this." he said to her. Even though he knew very well what she meant, what he did not like is what the process would require.

His beloved mother had been reduced to a head that was lowly rotting away, for her to extend her gift to shift the lower being's inner workings would take so much of her strength.

Jenova seemed to calm down slightly, and she cooed gently to sooth the pain she had caused him, like warm hands caressing an old aching wound. "I am dying Sephiroth, you know this...and I refuse to leave this world so easily. Once I am gone you will be the only one left, but I wish for my kind to continue. Your pet was the best suited candidate, stronger than most of those other weaklings and I refuse to have my prodigy be born as weaklings." she hissed slightly.

Sephiroth would have frowned but he kept a neutral face as he nodded his head, he understood what she was speaking of but at the same time he still disliked it. But...as a last request to him mother he wouldn't deny her it.

She spoke again, a smile in her voice but a slightly cynical one; "After all...you know the workings of your pet,once I charm him and he is infused with some of my cells he'll be similar to you. Not as strong but stronger than before, perfect to bare your child." she said before laughing. "Unless you prefer I retrieve that blonde child or the Cetra?" she offered.

Sephiroth frowned this time, "That will not be necessary..." he said.

"Good, now unchain him from the wall, change his clothes and feed him properly. And do something about his injuries, I don't want him to be further damaged if you much punish him find other ways. I do not want him malnourished or unfit for when the time comes." she instructed.

"...When will it be time?" he asked feeling a bit curious.

She laughed again, "Not yet my son, but soon...now I must rest to save my strength." she said and with that she faded away for the time being. Sephiroth visibly relaxed and sighed a bit, he didn't like it when his mother was upset it was painful for the both of them. The ex-General stood up straight as he recollected himself and turned to look at Zack, he didn't understand why he looked concerned. In truth it confused him, which cause him to feel slightly annoyed and angered but he kept calm before he walked up to him.

Zack narrowed his eyes as he watched Sephiroth recollect himself and step towards him, he licked his suddenly dry lips. "Seph…" he said, "What….what does she want?" he asked though he didn't know if the other would answer him at all.

The silver haired man stared at him coldly; he reached out and placed his hand over Zack's eyes, making the puppy tense up. "You'll find out," he said as he cast Sleep on him, making the younger man black out and fall asleep.

As he watched Zack's eyes close, his head tilting to the side as he was unconscious his hair which was normally spiky and bouncing with life just like the rest of himself. Covered his face a bit like bangs, his skin was pale and dirty along with his clothes and his breathing wasn't normal but a bit labored. Probably from the wounds that he was still healing from, did he have a fever too? Sephiroth hadn't bothered to check, he figured if Zack ended up dying from such things the younger man wasn't really worth his time or his mother's.

But her words, telling him to unchain the puppy, clean him up and get him back to his once healthy condition remained in his mind. He tilted his head a bit in a calculating manner; he would need to follow her orders, mother new best after all. So after a few moments the slivered haired man sighed in slight annoyance, not wanting to waste his time on such a mundane thing as taking care of Fair.

Yet a part of him, hidden even to himself didn't protest at the idea of taking care of the man he loved. That part of him, that was slowly fading but still holding on since his light was so close by him, purred at the opportunity to have Zack in his arms again.

To run his fingers through his hair, touch that soft skin, kiss those warm plump lips. And stare into those eyes that couldn't seem to decide if they were mako blue or a lovely shade of purple.

Unfortunately, that part of him was no longer dominate. So instead of having those pleasant, caring thoughts going through his mind he had dark, unloving thoughts about the man. They were questions thoughts, wondering why the face seemed to mean much to him to a certain point.

If he glanced at some random human he couldn't careless and yet even with the sweeter side of him being almost nonexistent, his eyes would linger on Zack's face. In a sense his existence held more value compared to some nameless human.

Perhaps it was these combinding factors that chose mother to choose Zack Fair to be the one to carry her prodigy. Besides that fact that he was a strong human with mako running through his blood and soon he'll have mother's gift, mother's cells in him as well.

Although the idea wasn't all that amazing or pleasing to him he wasn't going to protest anymore. Jenova had proven her point about not saying anything against her, so he decided that he should follow her orders.

Sephiroth pushed these thoughts away and turned his attention once again to Zack, the other was sleeping peacefully and completely unaware of what was going to be done to him.

The silver haired male unchained him from the wall or at least he was going to, till he stopped and realized he had nothing to place him one. He needed to get a bed, some food perhaps even medical supplies, yes it would appear that he needed to go and 'buy' some things.

Sighing he pulled away from Zack, eyes lingering at his face for a moment taking in all of his features, the scar, those plump lips, thick lashes, smooth skin and that stubborn hair. Of course he was dirty but he figured that, once bathed and cleaned, he would be far more presentable.

"….Why do you seem to find a way into my thoughts almost as much as mother," he said with calculating eyes almost expecting the other to answer but of course he knew he couldn't.

With one last lingering look Sephiroth turned away from Zack's peaceful face, he needed to those supplies and food. He wouldn't needed to get the equipment yet, the puppy needed to be nurtured, trained, groomed and educated to be just in the perfect condition for breeding… that might take a while.

_Four years in fact…_

* * *

_Everything was so strange, so heavy and foggy…was he dreaming? It has to be a dream…_

_He tried to breath but it was hard and yet easy at the same time, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he move any of his muscles? Why couldn't he even speak at all? He could hear someone talk to him, saying something but he couldn't make it out._

_Cloud had no idea what was going on…how he wanted to be able to move, to talk to…to do something!_

_As the blonde inside the tube of mako grew frustrated with himself, although none of his frustration showed externally. Another male, perhaps one who had been in a similar position as the younger, was working on the machine to release Cloud._

_He should have died that day, he shouldn't be alive, he shouldn't be there trying to save Cloud's life. Either the blow that had supposedly 'killed' him hadn't done the trick or ShinRa pulled something out of their asses and pulled him back from the lifestream, back from death._

_He really hoped that his puppy was in a better place than this…_

* * *

And that's it for now! I know there are typos, I didn't get to reread this since college has been taking up most of my time.. hm..wonder what's happening there with little cloudy-poo_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long but I finally got...chapter four? I'm sorry if it seems that I'm moving fast in the story but I want to get to the main flow which will most likely be some of the events from the FFVII game. :x

Anyway here i hope you like this chapter, I know there might be some that want more AngealxCloud but they're not the main focus, they'll have more time but that'll happen once I get more into the plot :o

Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

Sighing he pulled away from Zack, eyes lingering at his face for a moment taking in all of his features, the scar, those plump lips, thick lashes, smooth skin and that stubborn hair. Of course he was dirty but he figured that, once bathed and cleaned, he would be far more presentable.

"….Why do you seem to find a way into my thoughts almost as much as mother," he said with calculating eyes almost expecting the other to answer but of course he knew he couldn't.

With one last lingering look Sephiroth turned away from Zack's peaceful face; he needed to get those supplies and food. He wouldn't needed to get the equipment yet, the puppy needed to be nurtured, trained, groomed and educated to be just in the perfect condition for breeding… that might take a while.

_Four years in fact…_

* * *

_Everything was so strange, so heavy and foggy…was he dreaming? It has to be a dream…_

_He tried to breath but it was hard and yet easy at the same time, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he move any of his muscles? Why couldn't he even speak at all? He could hear someone talk to him, saying something but he couldn't make it out._

_Cloud had no idea what was going on…how he wanted to be able to move, to talk to…to do something!_

_As the blonde inside the tube of mako grew frustrated with himself although none of his frustration showed externally. Another male, perhaps one who had been in a similar position as the younger, was working on the machine to release Cloud._

_He should have died that day, he shouldn't be alive, he shouldn't be there trying to save Cloud's life. Either the blow that had supposedly 'killed' him hadn't done the trick or ShinRa pulled something out of their asses and pulled him back from the lifestream, back from death._

_He really hoped that his puppy was in a better place than this…_

_The paused in his actions as his thoughts drifted to man that had filled his heart with joy and laughter. He always thought that was one of Zack's special gifts, able to bring light into any dark situation, no matter how dim or dark it would appear to be. Was he okay? Or…was he dead? The thought made his heartache in remorse, the idea of the puppy being put down …it was best that he did not think about it._

_His mako blue eyes looked at the boy, no…he wasn't really a boy anymore, and four years had passed. If his calculations were right, Cloud should be about twenty-one, give or take a month or so. He smiled; the pup was twenty –three now if he were alive…Zack would mostly look and act the same. That shining light that never seemed to deem…like an everlasting flame that you were tempted to touch. _

_There was a beeping sound and the mako was being drained from the tub, Cloud's body that was floating in it was slowly coming down, leaning against the glass for support most likely. Another beeping sound and the glass container opened, his body falling forward. With a small grunt he was able to catch the blonde's body, there was no motion and he could tell that he was probably suffering from mako addiction. He had seen cadets, hell, and even some new thirds, suffer from it. It would take time for Cloud to recover, but in the meantime he would look after him. _

_He knew Zack would do it and besides, it would go against his honor to leave Cloud behind like this. The man had lost too much already; he couldn't lose the bits of honor he had left. Adjusting the blonde in his arms, easily using one arm, he started to make his way out of the labs. So strange…there was no one to stop them, as odd as it may seem it was a blessing as well._

_No guards to fight, perhaps a few monsters in the tunnels, but this way he would be able to get Cloud to safety. Change his clothes if he could find any, and then make their way back…but back to where?_

As he looked down at Cloud, those golden bangs framing his face, rosy lips and a vague expression on his face. Angeal promised himself to protect Cloud at all cost, in memory of his lover Zack Fair, his little puppy…

_Perhaps they should head back to Midgar? He needed to get help for Cloud's condition even if it meant being at risk at getting caught. Freedom…that's what they needed, it would take a lot of work but they could make it. Sure, they would need to avoid some Turks probably and even the ShinRa army but…they'll make. He knew they would be able to make it._

_But he really had no idea what he and Cloud were going to be faced with once they got to Midgar. Who they would meet, and what type of events would follow…and the last people they thought they would ever encounter again…_

_But the question is…would it be a curse or a blessing in disguise?_

* * *

Four years, in that time his injuries healed, he was moved from behind chained to the wall to being chained to a bed. By a metal collar around his neck, granted it was a lot better than his previous leaving conditions. He would be given fresh food and sometimes he wondered if the other had cooked it too. Zack managed the smallest smile, he remembered the first time he had seen Sephiroth cook, he was surprised…but that was in the past.

Zack sighed as the smile disappeared, the collar was around his neck currently, and chained to the bedroom he couldn't move far. Over the years that he had been kept here Sephiroth insisted in improving his fighting skills, even got a Buster sword for the puppy to use in training. Although it paled in comparison to Angeal's when Zack thought about it. Not only that but he had been given months mako shots.

The first time this happened, Zack fought tooth and nail trying to keep the needle from reaching his skin. He didn't trust Sephiroth with anything sharp, but in the end the silver haired male was able to inject the new mako into him. He noticed that it was different from the mako he had before when he was with ShinRa.

Zack was able to move faster, smoother; he could see things sharper, his hearing was clearer and overall stronger. He asked Sephiroth what was in it or where he was getting the mako but he never got an answer. Sighing he laid down on the bed, staring up at the cave's ceiling, how long has it been since he had seen the sky? That thought made him remember Aerith…was she doing okay? He never got a chance to answer or send any letters how was everyone? And what would they say if they saw him now?

"They'd probably wonder how I got in this mess," he chuckled a bit to himself before turning to his side. He really hoped that Cloud was alright, that kids deserved nothing less than happiness.

The now 23 year old stopped his musings as he heard footsteps, he could recognize them easily and sat up. And after a few moments Sephiroth came into view, the calm look on his face. Zack often wondered if it was the only expression he knew now …besides the smirking of course.

"Nice to see ya drop by," he said with a small frown as the taller male seemed to ignore him. Till he tilted his head to the side and reached out, cupping his chin making Zack tilts his head up to look at him.

"You seem to be faring better…mother is pleased," he said with a soft purr making the younger shiver a bit.

Even though Zack knew that this wasn't the same Sephiroth he had fallen in love with, his body reacted to his touch on its own accord sometimes.

He scoffed a bit, "I told you, don't care about 'mother'," he said as he looked away.

Sephiroth smirked a bit as his hand trailed down, touching his neck and the collar, then his bare chest. "You should, the strength and nutrition you have gotten is thanks to mother, so that you will be perfect," he said as he caressed his chest and stomach. "Perfect for her plan," he said.

Zack shivered before he scooted away from Sephiroth, he glared at him, "I'm not some tool…I have no idea how many times I have to say it to get it through your head!" he said.

"You were a tool but now….I suppose you can upgrade from being our little tool to a pet," he said with a smirk before he got off the bed, taking out a small vial.

The puppy's eyes widen as he practically shot off from the bed only to be stopped when the chain fell short. After a while he had been suspecting that the shots that Sephiroth had been giving him held a higher concentration of Jenova cells in them. Why would he come up with conclusion? Because he was able to start hearing whispers, a few words, and sometimes when he was able to see his reflection. His eyes would flash green like a cats….like Sephiroth's…

What was happening to him?

Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes, grabbing the chain he yanked him, causing Zack to fall onto his lap. "You have no choice," he smirked as he grabbed his arm, after four years of doing this he knew where the vein was and stuck him with it.

Zack hissed as he felt the needle pierce his skin, feeling the liquid flow into his veins. "Stop…just…stop…please…Seph," he was trying to say as he looked up at his once lover. His violet eyes looked sad, hurt, tired and worn out. Even as they gained a green hue, he bit his lower lip at the pain the injections always caused him. He could barely form a full sentence before he gave him a pleading look before he passed out in his arms.

Holding him in his arms, he placed down the needle and caressed his cheek softly. There in the moment that Zack was passed out, the real Sephiroth, the one that Zack always loved and cared for resurfaced. It was hard to break through Jenova's control, he only has managed to do it twice during the times that Zack wasn't awake and aware.

Sephritoh sighed and hugged Zack close to him, kissing his forehead and brushing some of his hair out of his face. He was worried for the plan that Jenova had in mind for the pup. He wondered if Zack's body would be able to handle the change that will end up occurring. Biting his lower lip he growled softly, he felt like a failure not able to take care or protect Zack. But he made a promise to himself, if he was able to at least have some control, he would do his best to protect Zack. He can't lose him…he couldn't…he wouldn't.

"I'll do my best…to make sure you're safe," he whispered softly in his ear as he laid Zack down on the bed. He hated that collar and chain, as he went to try to remove it he gasped in pain and grabbed his head.

"N-no…not again…!" he gasped as he stood up trying to fight against Jenova but he couldn't stop her as he fell to his knees. Within moments he was gone, and the cold, fairly distant and heartless Sephiroth replaced him with a smirk and stood up.

He looked down at the sleeping Zack, smirking as he chuckled, "Soon…you'll make mother proud, puppy." He said before turning and leaving the younger male sleeping on the bed.

After all he had other things to do to get ready…

* * *

_Finally, after dodging the Turks, cutting down the ShinRa army, well most of them anyway, they were able to find their way back to Midgar. During the time that they were on the run, Cloud didn't speak much; it was mostly groans and perhaps a grunt or two. Angeal had to feed him, wash him down, protect and ultimately he had grown a soft spot for the blonde._

_Granted it was no deep love but a sense of fondness and a sense of being complete. It had been so long since he had felt that way that he wouldn't be surprised if he did start falling for Cloud. But it was still too soon to tell. Cloud was finally regaining himself, speaking, walking and able to function. His blue eyes glowed with mako as they walked around the sector. They needed money…_

_Of course it wasn't that smooth at first, when he finally regained consciousness he still thought he was in that reactor. He asked often where Zack was, was he alive, was he okay, when was the last time you saw him? Then came the questions about his hometown, about Tifa, and about Sephiroth. Then lastly…were the nightmares. It became a normal occurrence for Cloud to wake up sometimes screaming and then crying in Angeal's arms. As a few weeks passed he was able to put that down to a minimum but it still chilled him to the bone when he thought about what had happened in the lab. _

_But something he didn't ask about often was…how was Angeal still alive? Why was he in the lab when he saved Cloud? Neither man really knew the answer to the question, at least not a very detailed one at any rate. _

_Cloud looked at Angeal, "Are you sure you're alright with being mercenaries?" he asked as they stepped in front of the bar called Seven heaven. _

_Angeal stayed quiet for a moment before he nodded his head, "We need the money, and perhaps we can gather some information about what is going on. Perhaps you can find out what happened after…the incident." He said_

_Cloud bit his lower lip, "Yeah…well then, let's get going." He said with a determined look in his eyes before opening the door. _

_The two stepped inside and the first thing that caught Cloud's eyes was the woman working at the bar, he stopped in his tracks. "T-Tifa!"he said._

_Tifa blinked as she looked up and her eyes widen, looking to Cloud then the taller and older man beside him. "C…Cloud…?"_

_Their eyes met for a moment but that moment was interrupted by a loud male voice, causing them to look over. "Who the fuck are you two?" said Barret. _

_Cloud blinked and stared for a moment, then looked at Tifa, there were so many questions going through his mind but at the moment there wasn't time. But he made a mental note to speak with her later, perhaps after they get hired for the job. _

_"Cloud Strife," he answered._

_"Angeal Hewley."said Angeal with a small nod._

_If they both knew the type of events that followed after this meeting, perhaps they might have taken a double take. Things really weren't as they seemed…_

* * *

_see ya later :x  
_


End file.
